


I'd Like to Know You

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is completely and utterly obsessed and in love with the reader. What happens when he saves her from a drunken man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Know You

You could call it obsession.

He inhaled deeply, smelling your dress. Tiny invisible flowers drifted up his nose and he sighed dreamily. You hadn't had the dress washed yet, and it smelt of you. He smiled widely. He has snuck into your room while you were out with Sansa and Arya. 

Yes, obsession is a good word for it. 

***

Theon shifted in his seat at dinner, trying to get a better look at you. You were at the other end, on the same row. So it was nearly impossible. He had tried to switch seats with people, but they seemed content with their seats. 

"Is (Y/N) eating the elk?" He asked Robb, who sat next to you. Beside Robb was Sansa, and beside Sansa was you. He had caught that elk especially for you. 

"Two plates full." Robb said uninterested, eating his own food. Theon smiled widely in success. 

***

He inhaled again. Sweet lavender and tears. He was in his own bed, holding one of your handkerchiefs. You had used it to blot your tears once, and you had carelessly left it on the library table. He took it and had it ever sense.

'If only I could smell your hair.' He thought as he rubbed the purple silk between his fingers. 'Taste her. Her neck.' He sighed and rolled around in bed, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't go to sleep now that he was having such thoughts. He thought about your soft skin under his lips, his tongue. His fingers. 

His eyes flicked over to the door, making sure it was barred. He looked down at his small clothes, which were standing up a bit. He closed his eyes, and let his hand drag him into a pleasurable experience. 

"(Y/N!)" He gasped out when he finished, covered in sweat. Panting. The cold air felt good on his warm skin. He wiped his sweaty bangs out of his face, and sighed. 

***

"Get your bloody hands away from me!" 

Theon looked out his window. He had just woken up, to the sound of your voice. His eyes widened when he saw you.

You were in the courtyard. A drunk man had you pushed against the wall of the tavern. Immediately, Theon ran out of his room, pulling on a pair of pants. He didnt bother with shoes or a shirt. 

It seemed like it took him a year to finally get out of the castle, when in reality it took him less than thirty seconds. When he burst out of the door, he saw the man was grabbing your wrist, trying to pull you close to him. "Just one kiss, I've never kissed a lady." He said. "Only tavern sluts."

Theon had never ran so fast in his life. In a second he was on the man. They landed on the ground in a tussle. 

"Do you not understand the meaning of 'get off of me'?" Theon screamed at the man, spit flying out of his mouth in anger. He punched him hard, breaking his nose. "I think you need a lesson in manners!"

The ringing in Theon's ears was so loud he couldn't hear anything else. It was easy for Theon to kneel on top of him, pounding his fist into the mans face until he swore he was dead. 

When the man wasn't moving, he could hear again. 

"Theon!" You were screaming. His head whipped around and he stood up, his hands covered in blood and his knees and feet muddy.

"You killed him!" You cried out. 

He ignored your shock and ran up to you. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Just thinking about it made him want to jump on him again and continue. His bloody hands went to cup your cheeks but you pushed them away. 

He looked down at his hands again and back to the man. His face was bludgeoned in. Horrified, Theon stepped away. "(Y/N), I, I only wanted to help you..." He didn't know what came over him. Ned and Catelyn would be grateful that he saved you from that old drunk. Who knows what he was going to do. But you were horrified. You didn't want a mans life go be ended over something so small. 

Your lip trembled and you backed away from him. Guards were shouting now, men running out to ask what happened. You backed out quickly and turned to run inside the castle. 

"You did a good thing." A guard clapped Theon's back, but the words were numb to his ears. 

***

He found you later, in the gardens. You were sitting on a bench with your knees pressed to your chest. The snow gathered on top of your head told him you'd been there for a while. 

"(Y/N)..." He started out. You didn't move. You didnt even flinch. "Please. I dont know what came over me." 

You continued hugging your knees, looking blankly at the flowers. "He just wanted a kiss."

Theon felt his eyes cloud with tears. His throat tightened painfully. "I didn't want you to get hurt." He choked out, his voice cracking. 

You turned to look at him. "Why did you do that?" You asked. "I don't understand why you got so angry. We hardly even talk. I understand if it was your mother, sister, or daughter, but, me? We don't even know eachother that well."

He swallowed hard and stepped forward, sitting down on the bench with you. "I know. But, it infuriated me. You're such a kind and sweet lady, so innocent and pure and beautiful. Then to have a drunk commoner touch you like that? I know I overreacted." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry." 

You looked away and shrugged a bit. "It's alright now. Nothing you can do about it. Thank you." You said and laughed a bit. "I can't believe I haven't thanked you yet. I'm sorry Theon for yelling at you. Thank you so much." You hugged him tightly and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of your hair. When you parted, you smiled at him. "I'd love to know you, Theon."


End file.
